


❉ 139 Dreams (Chen/Jongdae Kim) Now or Never

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [48]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Growing up, you had many different dreams of things you wanted to do with your life, but one dream stuck with you as you grew older – being a best selling author. You always loved to read and write growing up, and when you got older you even started your own blog to showcase your short stories. You never expected to become so popular and gain so many followers, but you did it with your hard work and dedication. The readers could feel the emotions of the characters like they were real people and they could feel the love you poured into your writing. Several of them encouraged you to try publishing, but you just didn’t have the confidence to try.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Chen/Jongdae Kim) Now or Never

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,075 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Jongdae ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, Exo ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Growing up, you had many different dreams of things you wanted to do with your life, but one dream stuck with you as you grew older – being a best selling author. You always loved to read and write growing up, and when you got older you even started your own blog to showcase your short stories. You never expected to become so popular and gain so many followers, but you did it with your hard work and dedication. The readers could feel the emotions of the characters like they were real people and they could feel the love you poured into your writing. Several of them encouraged you to try publishing, but you just didn’t have the confidence to try.

One of your followers sent you a link to a writing contest held online. It seemed simple enough. All you had to do was submit a piece following the theme of Autumn with at least three thousand words. You’ve done it before, so that was an easy task. With Halloween only a month away, you felt your inspiration at an all-time high. You had nothing to lose, so you decided to start working on your entry.

While you finished the piece pretty quickly, you waited to submit it, suddenly having second thoughts. There were only three days left to submit an entry, but the closer it got, the less you wanted to enter. You bit your lip, wondering why you couldn’t write as well as your favorite blogs could.

Arms wrapped around you from behind and you heard Jongdae hum in your ear. “Did you submit it yet?”

“Not yet,”

“You’re not going to, are you?”

“…”

Jongdae pulled back and turned your chair around to face him. “Now listen here, I know what you’re thinking but I’m here to tell you that you’re wrong. I’ve read your work and your writing is beautiful. Have some confidence, baby.”

Your lips tugged into a smile and you reached up to peck his lips. “Thank you, Jongdae.”

“Just promise you won’t forget me when you’re rich and famous.” He pouted, making you laugh at the absurdity of the statement.

“I promise,”

He smiled, turning your chair back around as he stood behind you expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, you hovered the mouse over the submit button. ‘It’s now or never, Y/N.’

Jongdae reached forward, forcing your finger to click the mouse button. You squeaked as a page popped up, thanking you for your submission.

“You just… I didn’t… Jongdae!”

He quickly pecked your cheek before running away with a cheeky grin on his face. You gave chase, tackling him onto the couch, both of you laughing like a couple of kids.

“You’re such a brat,”

“But I’m your brat~” He teased, throwing his arms around you.

“You are,” you smiled, cupping his face as you brought your lips down on top of his. “When I lose the contest, I’m going to smack you.”

“What do I get when you win?” He raised a brow, smirking at you.

“You don’t get smacked,”

He laughed, rolling over so that his body was on top of yours, snuggling into your neck. You smiled softly, running your fingers through his short hair.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

“Babe… Babe… Babe, wake up… BABE!”

You groaned, feeling your body being shaken awake by your boyfriend. “What, what’s wrong?”

“You the email!” He grinned, still shaking you.

“You woke me up for an email?” You groaned again, squinting up at your excited boyfriend. “What time is it?”

“Four-thirty,”

“…goodnight, Jongdae.” You rolled over, throwing a pillow over your face.

“This isn’t just _any_ email!” He snatched the pillow, throwing it behind him. “This is **_the_** email!”

“What?”

He groaned, shoving your phone in your face. You winced at the bright light, eyes watering. You weren’t normally a violent person, but you really wanted to hit him at that moment. “Read it!”

“Jongdae~” you whined. “Just let me sleep, I’ll read it later,”

“No, you’ll read it now.” He grabbed your arm, forcing you to sit up. “You can sleep after reading the email.”

Knowing how stubborn he could be, you decided it was easier just to give in. You sighed, rubbing at your eyes as you took the phone from his grasp. You recognized the email address as belonging to the contest site.

You frowned, knowing what you were about to read. At least you could go to bed after. You opened the email, faintly aware of the fact that your boyfriend was staring at you creepily. Clicking the email, you started to read it.

_[‘Dear Y/N, thank you for submitting an entry for our Fall Contest! We received many entries and had a lot of fun reading all of them. We’re proud to have so many talented writers among our ranks. It was a hard choice, but we’ve finally managed to decide the winners! Click the link provided below to be taken to our site and good luck!’]_

“Well? Did you win?”

“I don’t know yet,” you glanced at him. “I have to visit the site.”

“Well visit it faster,”

“Tell that to our internet provider,” you stuck your tongue out at him and he chuckled. The page finally loaded and you started to scroll down to the bottom of the page. As your eyes scanned the names, your body froze up.

Noticing the change, Jongdae frowned. “Did you win?” Getting no response, he shifted to sit next to you, eyes scanning the screen.

[ **FALL CONTEST WINNERS**

 **Third Place** : Kim Donghyun

 **Second Place** : Suri Lestrange

 **First Place** : F/N L/N]

“Oh my god, you won!!” He was shaking you again, making you drop the phone.

“I… I won…” You were in shock. You had one hundred percent believed that you wouldn’t place first, but there it was in bold black letters against a colorful background. “Jongdae, do you know what the prize is?!”

He nodded energetically, “A publishing deal! You’re gonna be a published author, Y/N!”

The words sunk in and you squealed, throwing your arms around him. You were radiating with pure happiness and it made him smile in content, squeezing you tightly.

“You’re achieving your dream, baby girl. I’m so proud of you.” He pecked your lips, lingering for a moment before smirking. “I told you you’d win, now what’s my prize?”

You rolled your eyes before running your thumb across his cheek. “My undying love for you,”

“I can live with that~”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
